Atração Mortal
by Katty Chan
Summary: Um completo mundo de sedução, sexo, morte e misterio acontece na empresa Shiko no Tama quem é o culpado? Inu&Kag Sesshy&Rin San&Mi. Primeiro capitulo online!


**Atração Mortal**

**Capitulo 1 – Vamos mudar de vida agora???**

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIM!

Droga! Eu ainda devo quebrar essa droga de despertador algum dia!!! Minha cama estava uma bagunça... a noite anterior deve ter sido muito boa mesmo...

Meu nome e Higurashi Kagome, tenho 25 anos, e eu nunca tenho um emprego fixo na minha vida, pois tenho muitas más qualidades... O que eu acho que presta em mim até hoje e o meu corpo... Vamos começar de cima pra baixo ok?

Tenho cabelos longos que batem um pouco acima da cintura, olhos cor castanha – clara, lábios carnudos e atraentes, seios fartos, barriguinha perfeita, e coxas maravilhosas.

Faz uma semana que acabei de me mudar, e estou na pensão dos Sato. A dona da pensão e mãe da minha _única _e melhor amiga, Sango Sato, não sei como ela ainda me suporta!

#Ai que dor de cabeça# - Disse tentando me levantar olhei as garrafas que tinham no chão... eu tinha um vicio que acho que nunca sararia... Quando fico nervosa bebo de mais alem da dose... Sango sempre me alerta mais nunca dou bola...

No chão aviam varias latinhas de cerveja, uma garrafa de vinho pela metade, e uma de champanhe quase vazia... A mesma tinha ganhado de um amigo que havia conhecido no bar que trabalhava... e no mesmo fui demitida... Diziam que eu chamava muita a atenção dos clientes, as mulheres sempre me achavam uma tremenda vadia... Simplesmente porque vinha com as roupas mais curtas. Os homens igualmente, só que não falavam isso na cara... sempre sussurravam no meu ouvido umas cantadas que tinham esse tipo de sentido...

Se eu algum dia aceitei? Nunca! Eu posso ser safada mais nunca deixaria ser conhecida a tremenda puta da região né!.

Hoje tentaria arranjar um emprego...espero que dessa vez seja fixo! Tinha um currículo muito bom! Fiz o 1º e 2º grau e o superior... sempre tive preguiça de procurar por emprego..por isso escolhia qualquer um que via pela frente. Mais hoje a minha disposição estava alta! Queria mesmo arranjar um emprego e um dos bons!

Levantei da cama, rapidamente peguei aquelas garrafas e decididamente joguei – as no lixo, acho que vou tentar largar desse vicio maluco que tenho desde os 17 anos o vicio pela bebida me deixa as vezes com uma enorme vontade de largar tudo...

Arrumei o meu quarto, e também fiz o mesmo comigo mesma, usei a única roupa social que havia no meu armário, sempre usei roupas bastante curtas, e freqüentar todos os dias as baladas a noite... era ótimo!

Se quer que eu lhe diga uma grande verdade? Pareço gente! Me olhando nesse exato minuto no espelho me faz me sentir mais mulher sabe... o coque no cabelo, a roupa preta não muito decotada, o saltinho alto, o batom cor de boca... a maquiagem fraca nunca usada agora teria de ser o meu forte... Sorri, agora seria um novo dia... bem e isso que eu espero ne!

Abri a porta e vi Sango, que iria bater na porta a qualquer instante, ela olhou pra mim interrogativa.

# Pra onde você vai Kagome... e principalmente desse jeito...? # Disse ela de boca aberta olhando pra mim.

# Encontrar um emprego lógico! # Falei fechando a porta e andando um pouco mais a frente # Então como estou? # Disse dando um giro e olhando pra ela.

# Minha cara amiga! Agora você parece uma mulher da alta-sociedade! Juro que se você vai encontrar um emprego fácil! #

# Não e tão fácil assim! Não e a aparência que vale Sango... mais também o estudo.. # Falei sorrindo.

# Ora, ora! Agora a senhorita Higurashi pensa! # Disse Sango rindo.

# Eu sempre pensei... só que você sabe que eu tenho absoluta preguiça pra fazer isso... e patético pensar! # Ri # Bem, eu ainda tenho um currículo comigo de 2.000 mil anos atrás que ainda e valido no mercado... tinha tirado faz pouco tempo pra achar um emprego mais decente...#

# Deixe-me vê-lo # Falou Sango olhando o curriculum que estava em um envelope.

Sango era a minha melhor amiga desde os 10 anos, nos sempre éramos intimas, ate que eu segui o caminho rebelde e ela o certo, o caminho que os pais dela queriam que ela fosse... Sango tem olhos cor castanho claro, seus cabelos sempre são presos em um rabo de cavalo sem tranças... sempre com uma roupa social, administra os negócios da pensão, e tem um emprego no Shiko no Tama, uma das empresas mais importantes de Tókio, onde eu moro.

# Hm... desse jeito da pra entrar no Shiko no Tama! Não sabia que a minha melhor amiga era tão aplicada assim! # Falou Sango sorrindo.

# Jura!!!! Ai amiga!! O que eu mais quero e um emprego decente! E eu acho que trabalhando no Shiko no Tama seria uma boa... #

# Mais não vai ser fácil! O chefe do Shiko no Tama e muito severo... mais eu acho que você consegue um emprego lá sim! Primeiro lhe pediram alguns dados e farão algumas perguntas, mais eu sei que você tem capacidade para trabalhar lá! E muito bom saber que a minha amiga está se esforçando! Agora só falta largar da bebid... #

# Não pronuncie o nome _bebida_ nunca mais! Eu quero esquecer disso! Quero viver uma nova vida Sango! # Falei esperançosa.

# Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir amiga! Afinal de contas, você e a Kagome! E eu sei que nunca perde as esperanças de nada! #

Sango me deu um abraço carinhoso como me dava em todas as manhas, e em todas as horas que eu precisava, realmente ela era a minha grande amiga... e a minha única amiga...

Fui no meu carro, uma Mercedes-Benz Modelo E-Class um dos mais modernos no mercado, prateada.

Vocês devem se perguntar... como eu consegui ela? A Sango comprou pra mim, custou uma fortuna, mais ela sempre que quis usou ela, pois não gostava de andar com aquele _carrão _sempre tive medo de arranhá-lo! E foi um presente dado com tanto carinho...

Liguei o carro e fomos a Shiko no Tama. A empresa Shiko no Tama era uma das melhores, sua tecnologia era a de ultima geração e a melhor de todo o Japão e importavam para todos os lugares do mundo.

O chefe dessa grande corporação é InuTaisho, um homem muito bom, que sempre se importou com as pessoas de baixa renda, doou milhões de dólares a uma instituição de caridade existente na África, mais adoeceu, e agora quem cuida da empresa e o Inuyasha Taisho, seu filho mais novo mais não e o único da família.

InuTaisho tem três filhos, Inuyasha Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho e Miroku Taisho, cada um com uma mulher, interessante não?

Sango me contou que Inuyasha e um mulherengo mais sempre discreto, Sesshoumaru e um homem mais social sempre preocupado com o trabalho e o futuro da empresa, Miroku um grande mulherengo e que assumia isso com orgulho pegando todas as mulheres da empresa, algumas levaram ele a justiça, por abuso sexual, Sango adorava ver aquelas mulheres batendo no Miroku em algumas horas do julgamento, diz ela que e "**excitante" **, e que ele merecia tudo o que estava acontecendo.

# E aqui Kagome # Falou Sango me apontando para o enorme prédio preto que tinha escrito o nome Shiko No Tama em dourado.

# Que lindo... #

Fiquei tão encantada que parei com o carro no meio da rua, e derrepente senti uma batida na traseira do carro. No exato momento sai e fui ver o que tinha acontecido!

Olhei e vi que meu carro havia se chocado com um logo atrás, uma BMW preta era o que parecia ser.

# DROGA OLHA SO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU CARRINHO LINDO! # Falei olhando pro homem que estava dentro do carro, acompanhado de um outro homem que estava do outro lado, olhando pra mim.

# VOCÊ DIZ _OLHA SO O QUE VOCE FEZ COM O MEU CARRINHO LINDO! _MAIS TAMBEM FEZ UM GRANDE ESTRAGO NA FRENTE DO MEU OLHA SO ISSO # disse o homem que dirigia o carro saindo do mesmo e discutia comigo.

# AH!!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! A CULPA FOI TODA SUA! # falei estressada.

# MINHA? VOCE QUE ESTAVA PARADA AI EM FRENTE DA MINHA EMPRESA! #

# SEU... # Quando ele disse _minha empresa _me deu um frio na espinha... ele era... Taisho Inuyasha? Oh meu Deus me diz que tem algum lugar pra eu enfiar a cabeça...

# Senhor Taisho mil perdões! # Falou Sango que estava já fora do carro. # Se quiser pode descontar do meu salário e tudo mais!... #

# Conhece essa maluca Sango? # falou Inuyasha apontando pra mim.

# EU MALUCA?!!! # falei querendo voar encima dele e descabelá-lo, Sango me segurou pra que eu não fizesse tal ato.

# A SANGOZINHA TA AI? # Disse o homem de cabelos curtos com um rabinho de cavalo bem curtinho que estava no banco ao lado de Inuyasha, agora no banco do Inuyasha com a cabeça pra fora e acenando pra Sango # OI SANGO!!!! #

Uma gota veio a minha cabeça e a de Sango, esse deveria ser o Miroku de que ela tanto fala! Não tenho duvida...

# Oi Miroku... # disse Sango com um sorriso sem graça, eu estava certa mais uma vez! # Senhor Taisho por favor perdoe a audácia da minha amiga, foi culpa nossa e... #

# AUDACIA?! # Gritei nervosa # MAIS FOI ELE SANGO! #

# _Você não disse que quer uma nova vida Kagome? Então! Continuando desse jeito de que vai adiantar começar tudo outra vez! Se desculpe com o Inuyasha afinal ele vai ser o seu chefe... _# Sussurrou Sango no meu ouvido. Fiquei agora normal e dei um suspiro.

# Mil desculpas senhor Taisho... não foi de minha intenção mil desculpas ... # Fiz uma referencia e ouvi palmas vindo dele.

**CONTINUA**

Minha nova fic! Espero que gostem dela! E por favor gente comentem! Aceito sugestões e criticas! Um grande beijo Katty Chan!


End file.
